walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Yumiko (Comic Series)
Yumiko is a character first encountered in Issue 127 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a member of a small group of six people led by Magna trying to survive in the Washington, D.C. area. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Yumiko's life before the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse A New Beginning Nothing is known about Yumiko's life post-apocalypse besides the fact that she began traveling with Magna around the Washington D.C. area. After they came across the herd being led by Jesus, Yumiko and her group return to Alexandria with him to meet with Rick. Along with the rest of the group, Yumiko is interviewed by Andrea and then debates about the group's next move against Alexandria. She's present when Magna meets Negan and is present when the group subdues Andrea and demands answers. Whispers Into Screams Yumiko learns of the group's history along with the rest of her group. No Turning Back Yumiko is present at the Alexandria meeting when Rick announces his plan to form a military to combat the Whisperers and cheers for him. Call To Arms Yumiko is seen with the rest of the Militia shooting roamers to practice for the war with the Whisperers. She does well while Vincent almost dies. She returns back to Alexandria Safe-Zone. She is alongside the Militia when they save Michonne and Aaron and go after Beta. The Whisperer War Yumiko is seen with the rest of the militia while planning for the battle on the outskirts of Alexandria Safe-Zone, and a few more times during the fight. Yumiko is seen crying while Connie has her hand chopped off by Kelly due to a bite. A Certain Doom Yumiko helps some survivors bringing the walkers to the ocean nearby Oceanside. Then Yumiko helps Andrea to save Eugene from the walkers. When Andrea was bitten and goes to Alexandria, Yumiko and Magna say goodbye and she supports Rick alongside the other his friends. Lines We Cross Yumiko is seen heading out of Alexandria with Michonne, Eugene, Siddiq, and Magna. Later in the trip it is revealed that Magna and Yumiko have begun a romantic relationship. Yumiko and company later make it to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Yumiko has killed: *5 unnamed Whisperers (Alongside her fellow survivors) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Magna As they have been traveling together for what can be assumed is a matter of months, if not much longer. Yumiko seems to care and respects Magna for her leadership. By Issue 170, they appear to be in a relationship, by Issue 172 it is confirmed. As Yumiko announces to Michonne, Siddiq, Eugene, and Juanita Sanchez, that they are gay. Luke Yumiko and Luke had a good relationship. They traveled together before Alexandria. She has sad when Luke was killed by The Whisperers, and one of the main reasons why she joined The Militia; to get revenged for what they did to him. Andrea Yumiko and Andrea have a rough relationship. This is shown when Magna and her group, including Yumiko, attacked Andrea as she enters her home. By Issue 133, their relationship appears to have stabilized, as Andrea offers to get her and her group coffee. In Issue 167, Yumiko is very sadden for Andrea's demise and agrees with Magna that she has been very kind with her and her friends. Appearances Trivia *"Yumi (弓)" means "a bow" in Japanese, which is Yumiko's weapon of choice. *Magna and Yumiko are the first lesbian couple to appear in the Comic Series. Category:Comics Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Alive Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Magna's Group Category:The Militia